Thoughtless
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: Corona recalls the moment that changed her life. What happens when the man she swore revenge on comes back? Who comes to her rescue? Corona/Reiko yuri


This is my first story ever for Corona/Reiko(yuri don't like don't read)!!!! Im so excited and please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Kannazuki No Miko.

REC. Song: Thoughtless by Korn

The streets were lightly dimmed and dangerous in the time of night. However, not of that matter for the orochi that was walking through town. She just needed to get away from it all and clear her thoughts. _Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get my revenge_, sighed Corona. One of the main reasons she became an orochi was after the incident with the deceitful director.

_He took everything from me… everything._

**Some time ago**

"Come here sweetie," smiled Malcolm. Sometimes being a big shot director was too easy when it came to picking out the girls. He didn't need to know their names, what talents they offered, even their faces, as long as they gave him something _worthwhile_. This particular girl felt different from the others. She had long brown hair coming down to her slim waist, a cute face and naïve green eyes. To Malcolm this was one of a kind. Unfortunately she wasn't buying the usual talk.

"No Thank You. Malcolm I'll just sit here and we can start talking about the contract," Corona happily offered. She was so excited that she finally did it! No one believed she could ever be a star she recalled working hard, starving herself and practicing everyday to get her moves right. And now here she is talking to a director that will make her dreams come true. Everything is finally going her way.

"Okay fine babe now we're going to start this contract but first I need to see if you have _what it takes_," proposed Malcolm. There was no way this girl was going to have the upper hand on him. "What do you feel about doing a couple of XX rated movies as a start." Malcolm couldn't help but get hard as he thought about Corona moaning underneath him.

Corona had never felt so insulted before. For one thing she was saving herself for that perfect person and she had too much respect for herself to ever lower her morals for anyone. "umm… I'm sorry Malcolm I must have mistaken you for a real _director."_ With that she was getting up to leave this wannabe director ignoring the sudden tense vibe in the air.

_Smack_

Corona's face swung violently to the side by the blow. She looked at the enraged man and screamed, "You fucking asshole what the hell do you want from me?" The question seemed to anger Malcolm even more. How dare she thinks she has the right to turn down any of his offers. She should be jumping for joy to have this opportunity_. Fuck she should be on her knees sucking his cock for this job. Fine I'm not asking anymore I'll just take it and teach this little bitch some respect._ He grabbed her before she could reach the door and smacked her before she screamed again. "If you make another sound I swear to God I will kill you," he threatened as he covered the singer's mouth. They struggled but Malcolm was a lot bigger and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Tears streamed down Corona's face as she accepted her fate. He grabbed a handful of Corona's hair and forced her to kiss him. The kiss was anything but gentle. He shoved his slimy tongue into her mouth making Corona gag with disgust. His other hand ribbing off her clothes and touching her roughly. To the singer's horror she was down only to her panties and bra.

"Please…don't… I'm sorry just don't," begged Corona. She didn't want this she just wanted to go home and be in her room where it was safe. Her pleads only seem to increase his brutal actions. He unclasped her bra and kissed all over her chest. Even as Corona tried to struggle she felt his tongue snake down to her left nipple and his rough mouth forcefully taking it. She whimpered as he bit her soft tender breast. She gasped quietly as she felt his coarse hands pulling down the only thing that was protecting her virginity.

"No stop, Malcolm I won't tell if you let me go just please don't do this," was her final plead.

_Smack_

"Will you fucking shut up before I lose my hard on," yelled the director. He unzipped his pant to reveal his throbbing organ. Corona tried to close her legs but it was no use as the man was much stronger. Once he placed himself where he wanted he looked at the singer's tear-stained face. Her face of terror made him even more excited and with a thrust he plunged into her virgin body. _Oh god she's a virgin well… was man she's so tight. _

Corona cried out in pain as her invader tore into her harder and harder. She tried to imagine herself somewhere else as her assaulter continued. All she could see was a stage lit up and thousands of people being there to see her. That's where she's supposed to be not in this situation. With one final grunt Malcolm shot his seeds inside her. With one motion he got off of her, zipped up his pants and pulled out a cigarette to smoke.

Corona managed to put some clothes on but was in shock at what happened. She had never felt so betrayed …so alone and hurt. In the end Malcolm smoked his cancer stick while Korona cried on the bed. After he was done he left and never looked back.

**Present**

_That's what I get for trusting someone. C_orona gave a big sigh as she passed a group of people outside of a club. She didn't even give a second glance and walked down the alley ready to call it a night. _If only I could meet Malcolm again now that I'm an orochi so I'd finally have my revenge. _Her prayers were answered as she heard the one voice that made her blood go cold.

"Hey Sweetie," sneered Malcolm. To him she was a good fuck and nothing more. Maybe she's finally learned her lesson and will make that movie he wanted. He didn't expect an answer as he saw what kind of effect he gave her. She was scared and he enjoyed every minute of it.

_Now is your chance summon your mecha and teach him a lesson! _Yet her body was frozen with terror. No matter how much she wanted to have her revenge her body would not move _Oh shit…Shit! What am I going to do?_

"Come on Corona let's see if you got _what it takes,"_ laughed the director recalling the words of their first encounter. He grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall not caring if anyone saw them. He'd just tell them that they're dating and she likes it rough. He was about to kiss her when she suddenly slapped him across his cheek. That pissed him off. "Now you listen here you little who-" he was cut off by a knife that sliced his face. With a scream he grabbed his face and looked for the idiot who's going to pay. All he saw was a girl standing down the alley. Her face was emotionless but her ruby eyes told another story. From Malcolm's view she looked like she couldn't hurt a fly let alone throw that weapon with such accuracy.

"Don't be afraid of him Corona, he can't hurt you anymore," said Reiko. She looked at the singer and gave her an encouraging smile as Malcolm took a sudden charge a his attacker.

With strength she didn't know she had the singer gave a roundhouse kick to the director. He screamed in agony as some of his ribs cracked like toothpicks. Then he saw Corona glowing in a weird light and out came this huge Centipede –like Mecha. He closed his eyes as he saw it coming towards him. All its arms raised up and pound into his body. Malcolm gave another bloodcurdling scream as his bones were easily broken under the attack. He opened his good eye once it stop to see Corona's eyes.

"I'm going to do to you what I should have done a long time ago," with that the singer sliced open his throat and left him there to bleed dry. Corona walked up to Reiko and looked into her eyes wondering if she could find answers as to why the magaka was there. Before Corona could ask Reiko took her hand and they went through a portal.

The couple arrived at a cliff near the beach. The bright moon lighting the waters and the waves crashing softly into the rocks. Corona couldn't help but smile at the beautiful scene before and she looked at Reiko still searching for answers.

"I had to make sure you would be okay," whispered the quiet orochi not meeting the singer's eyes.

"Why do you care what happens to me," asked a very confused Corona. Sometimes she thought they weren't supposed to get along because they are the bad guys. They aren't supposed to care about others and yet Reiko…

"I know what it's like to be alone, betrayed by others, even scorn for my talents. I knew that you would want revenge for what happened to you," again she would not meet her comrades eyes and even looked vulnerable. She had been hurt so many times that she cut herself off from the world.

Corona couldn't help but grab the magaka into a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered into the other girl's ear. She couldn't help but let tears fall as she let her walls down. No one knew her story but tonight she couldn't control herself as she told Reiko everything. By the time the sun came up Corona was asleep in Reiko's lap feeling safer than she did all her life. Reiko had stayed up admiring the beauty of the singer wishing nothing more than to have stopped the rape from happening. Yet she couldn't help but think that if that didn't happen she wouldn't have met such a unique person. The magaka could not help but kiss the other girl forehead thinking that once everything's over they can start a new life. Who knows maybe they could be more than friends. Reiko stared at the sun as it offered a new day full of possibilities yet she **strangely** did not want to leave Corona's side.

"What have you've done to me," was all Reiko could ask as she stared at the singer. In some way she was afraid to accept these felling but as she told Corona there's nothing to be afraid of. With a sigh she debated on when she would tell the singer her true feelings. _Someday I will. _The magaka promised as she looked into the broad horizon.

_Ok im done :) lalalalalal Review!!!! Sorry for the misspelled words and stuff. Depending on the reviews will I post another story of them._


End file.
